Aura's Secrets
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash and Barry get married later on in life and try to have a normal, until aura gets in the way. Collideshipping. Mpreg.
1. Implantation!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Implantation!**

Ash Ketchum and Barry have gotten married a while ago and they currently have a house together in Sinnoh.

They have recently been talking about adopting children as they have been thinking that it's time to add a little one into their family.

Though this time, it ends differently from the other times.

 _(With Ash And Barry)_

They were sitting on the couch talking things over about adopting before they filled an application to become a home.

They ended up getting closer as they looked over the application and found that they were actually getting hotter by the second.

Before either of them knew it, they were kissing each other passionately and slowly made their way into their room.

Soon, clothes started to come off and one of them got really hot as they started to do it, but neither of them noticed a faint blue light around them.

They ended up finishing up their fun a good while later and laid there panting as they kept their eyes closed, not noticing that the blue light faded after staying around the raven-haired teen for a few seconds.

They then looked at each other and smiled before they pulled each other close and fell asleep while holding each other.

 _(The Next Day)_

They were slowly waking up and Barry got up to use the shower first, leaving Ash to lie on the bed.

He tried to get up, but he noticed that he was really sore for some reason.

He thought that maybe they went harder than normal and just laid there until Barry came to check on him and he got up to get a shower in.

By the time he finished his shower, he had found that Barry made them breakfast before he had to head off to work.

The raven-haired teen smiled before eating the food and sending his husband off to work as he got the house cleaned.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Columbus Day! Sorry it's super short, but it will pick up int he next couple of chapters!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Changes!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Changes!**

A month and half had passed and both Ash and Barry had noticed things starting to be different.

Between the two of them, they had noticed that things were starting to get more passionate with their kisses and their fun time.

Neither of them had expected that and secretly inside both of them, they actually liked what was going on and the passion too.

Though out of the two of them, only one noticed that things were really changing.

 _(With Ash)_

He was home alone when he was cleaning the house when he noticed something off.

He felt a few pains run through his stomach that weren't too painful until it felt like he was being stabbed multiple times and he clutched his stomach as he held onto the couch to keep himself from falling.

He tried to breathe through it, but he ended up losing his grip on the couch as the pain worsened and fell onto the floor on his side all the while clutching his stomach.

A few minutes had passed and he felt the pain go away just as quick as it had hit him.

He slowly got up and sat on the couch as he was trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

He raised his shirt to see if anyone had actually stabbed him, thinking that maybe someone snuck into the house to stab him, but there wasn't any stab wounds on his body anywhere.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he fell against the back of the couch and placed his hands on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

He started to feel his stomach was a bit harder than the normal soft flesh and he felt his stomach some more to notice a very small bump showing.

He opened his eyes and once again raised his shirt and saw it for himself of the bump in his stomach.

He quickly got up from the couch and ran upstairs to their bedroom to look at himself in the mirror and his jaw dropped when he took his shirt off as the bump was a bit noticeable from both the side and front.

"What is happening to me?" asked Ash to himself before putting his shirt back on and he was heading for the computer when he heard Barry get home.

He went down and greeted him and started to make dinner for the two of them, quickly forgetting about what he was going to do.

As he was making dinner, he thought about what could be happening to him like maybe he had a tumor or one of his organs were ballooning for no reason.

He figured that he was going to get to the bottom of this in the next few days so that he could go back to being normal.

Once they had eaten dinner, they were sitting together on the couch and all Ash could focus on was trying to keep Barry from noticing his stomach so he would try to suck it in a little bit to make it less noticeable.

They soon went to bed and had their passionate fun without Barry noticing anything different about the raven-haired man before they finished and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'm super super sorry for not updating this. I've been traveling a lot the last month and a half and I've also had some things come up into my life that left me uninspired to write, but I'm hoping that I'll get back to normal soon enough. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Secrets Revealed!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Secrets Revealed!**

A few days had passed and Ash was starting to freak out about what was going on with his body.

He's been struck with pain every day since the first day of his stomach issues and then to make matters even more worrisome, he was starting to get sick in the morning and he was afraid that something was really wrong with his body.

He decided to get onto the computer one day after suffering through the worst bout of pain and nausea and he typed in what the symptoms and his jaw dropped when he saw what the diagnosis was.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing and just clicked off the page before continuing on with his day but not before thinking about that diagnosis all day.

He took some time to get out of bed one morning to make sure that he wasn't going to be sick and once he had gotten dressed, he went to the store to pick up some groceries.

While he was there, he noticed something in an aisle and quickly shoved it into his cart so that he wouldn't be embarrassed of getting it before quickly paying for everything and heading home.

 _(With Ash)_

The raven-haired man quickly put the groceries away before running up the stairs and into the bathroom in their room before tearing open something.

He followed the instructions on the packaging and sat on the toilet as he waited for three minutes to go by.

Before long, there was a scream that echoed throughout the entire house, causing Pikachu to run up the stairs to find Ash, holding a hand over his mouth while looking at a stick that he was holding with wide eyes.

"This can't be…" said Ash, trailing off before ripping further into the packaging to get two more sticks out and doing the same thing to them.

He waited another three minutes before his eyes widened and he dropped the two sticks onto the floor as he fell back onto the toilet.

Pikachu looked at the two sticks before its eyes widened as well and it walked over to its trainer to try to comfort him.

"Pikachu, this can't be. I can't be pregnant. I'm a guy and I don't have any girl parts at all." said Ash, looking at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him.

He started to think about what could've happened to him before a thought crossed his mind and he opened his eyes quickly.

"I think I know, Pikachu." said Ash, having a hunch on what could've made him become pregnant.

He quickly got up from the toilet and sat on the chair that was in front of his computer and he started to search for different articles and information on what caused his condition.

He sat there for about an hour before he found interesting information.

"'A user of aura has an ability that when they are in love with their soul mate and the couple has sex, their aura will increase to envelope the couple into a light blue aura, cause their sex to be more passionate. The reasoning behind the light blue aura surrounding the couple is a way that the aura is making a womb to hold their offspring if they don't have one.' Pikachu, my aura is to blame for this. I wish I had known that when I was just starting to date Barry. I guess I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to Barry." said Ash, sighing as he couldn't believe what he just found out.

He got up from his chair and minimized the page before going downstairs to start dinner and think about how he was going to tell Barry about being pregnant.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

The raven-haired man was sitting on the couch, cuddling with the blonde, when he realized that now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Barry, I have something to tell you." said Ash as he looked at his husband.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Barry curiously as he watched as his husband got up from the couch to turn off of the TV and stand in front of him.

"Barry, I haven't been fully truthful with some of my abilities. You see, when I traveled through Kanto to compete in the Battle Frontier, I did a competition at Cameron Palace and I won it before I somehow summoned a Lucario. The Lucario that I summoned had thought that I was his human partner from many years ago because it said that my aura was the same as his partner, Sir Aaron, who was an Aura Guardian that protected Cameron Palace during a time of war. I didn't believe him until I was helping to save Mew with him from dying. I later used it while I was helping a Pokemon Ranger find a stolen Riolu back in Sinnoh, but I haven't used any aura abilities in a long time until now." said Ash as he looked at the floor before looking at the blonde.

Barry got up before grabbing the raven-haired man's hands and holding them softly.

"Ash, I love that you are sharing this part of your life that you kept hidden for so many years, but why are you sharing it with me now?" asked Barry gently.

Ash closed his eyes before giving Barry's hands a small squeeze before placing one of them softly on his belly.

"Barry, I'm sharing it with you now because of my aura, I'm...I'm pregnant…" said Ash, looking into Barry's eyes.

Barry was shocked by the news and slowly removed his hand from his lover's belly as he fell onto the couch.

"Ash, how did your aura make you pregnant? Better yet, are you sure that you're even pregnant?" asked Barry, coming out of his stupor and looking at his lover.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I'm super super sorry for not updating this. I've been traveling a lot the last month and a half and I've also had some things come up into my life that left me uninspired to write, but I'm hoping that I'll get back to normal soon enough. Because of missing everyone, I've given you a double update before hopefully finishing this up tomorrow, but I can't guarantee it. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Proving!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Proving!**

"Follow me." said Ash, leading Barry outside after sighing.

Before long, he started to channel his aura and had created a small aura sphere in his hands, which he started to bounce back and forth in his hands before throwing it at a nearby tree, causing a small explosion to occur.

Barry just looked at him with wide eyes before looking over at the slightly burnt tree.

"That was amazing, Ash!" said Barry as he brought the raven-haired man in for a hug and kiss.

"Thanks, honey." said Ash, feeling a bit embarrassed that his lover was only concerned about his aura abilities.

"Though I have to wonder, what would aura do with being pregnant?" asked Barry as he let go of his lover.

"Barry, get onto the computer for that answer." said Ash, pointing him to the house.

Barry gave a questioning look to him before going into the house and sitting on the computer to find the web page up on the screen.

He quickly read the article multiple times as he couldn't believe it, but for some reason, every time he read it, he somehow believed it more and more.

He turned and look at his lover as he stood next to him and the chocolate-eyed man gave him a small squeeze on his shoulder before having the blonde hop up and giving him a hug.

"Ok. So I'm starting to believe everything, but are you sure that your pregnant?" asked Barry before being shown three pregnancy tests that all said positive.

"I'm pretty sure I am." replied Ash before placing them in the trash.

Barry brought Ash into another hug and they stood there holding each other as they were trying to process everything together.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they got ready for bed and hopped in it before heading off the dreamland.

 _(In The Morning)_

They were cuddling each other while they were lying on bed after they had woken up when a thought crossed Barry's mind.

"Have you seen a doctor to make sure that everything will be ok with you?" asked Barry, looking down at the raven-haired man as his head lied on the blonde's shoulder.

"I haven't. I've just been too shocked by everything to really think straight." said Ash, softly before feeling nauseous and holding tighter onto Barry.

The blonde had a feeling something was wrong and was trying to help him up before the chocolate-eyed man hurried out of bed and rushed for the bathroom.

Before the blonde could even get out of bed, he could hear his lover gagging before the sound of retching hit his ears.

He slowly went into the bathroom and saw his lover's head in the toilet as his dinner came back up.

He rubbed his back to try to help him before his lover vomited again and fell against him as he was feeling weak from everything.

Barry held him tightly before picking him up and carrying him to the bed to rest some more.

He also noticed that his lover actually felt heavier than before, making him truly believe that his lover was with child.

He smiled softly as he thought about being a father before he went and flushed the toilet before getting himself ready for work.

He went and kissed his lover on the forehead before he left and he just kept smiling as he thought about having a child with his lover.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy Thanksgiving! Unfortunately, I am not able to finish this until Christmas because I've had things come up, causing me to not finish this today. All I can say is enjoy being with family and friends and keep your spirits up even when they are down. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. I Need To Be WHAT!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **I Need To Be WHAT?!**

A month had passed and both of them were starting to see a lot of differences happen from a month ago.

They both noticed that Ash's belly was getting bigger than it should be with being early in his pregnancy.

They also noticed that he was having a really hard time with moving around and doing his normal chores.

There was one particular moment that would cause them to change their lives even more.

 _(A Few Days Later)_

They were working together on getting a few chores done when Barry went to go upstairs to get some cleaning done, leaving his lover alone with Pikachu downstairs to clean.

The raven-haired man was working on cleaning the dining room when he felt a shortness of breath hit him and before he knew it, he was hit with a sudden pain in his stomach.

He tried to breathe through it, but he wasn't able to keep himself up from all of the weight that was from his body and collapsed onto the floor while holding his belly.

Before Pikachu could even move to go and get Barry, Ash screamed from the pain and rolled over onto his side, causing the blonde to fly down the stairs to make sure that he was ok.

"Ash, are you ok?!" asked Barry as he kneeled next to him.

"No. Get me help. Something might be wrong with me." replied Ash with tears in his eyes from the pain.

Barry rushed to call the ambulance and before long, the paramedics showed up and found the raven-haired man passed out from the pain that he was in.

They quickly worked on getting him onto a stretcher and quickly headed to the hospital.

 _(At The Hospital)_

The paramedics quickly got him into the emergency room and the doctors quickly took a look at him.

Before long, Barry arrived and they started to ask him questions about how this happened and who he was.

He answered them as best as he could before telling them that his husband was pregnant.

The doctors just looked at him like he was crazy before they started to feel the man's stomach and felt something human-like inside his belly.

They pulled over an ultrasound machine and poured some gel onto his belly before placing the wand onto the man's belly and moving it around on his skin.

Before long, they found a baby inside the man and soon, their jaws dropped when they kept their eyes on the screen of the ultrasound machine.

"Sir, do you know how many you two are expecting?" asked the doctor, still looking at the screen.

"We weren't sure. We thought maybe one, but he wasn't looking the same way that he should've been this early in the pregnancy." replied Barry, slightly questioning what was going on in his head.

"Well, it looks like your husband is pregnant with sextuplets, which means six babies." said the doctor, taking off the wand and printing out the picture of the six babies.

"WHAT?!" said Barry, surprised about the news.

"Everything is correct. Now, your husband will have to be on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy because if he is up and moving too much, he will end up potentially dying himself from internal bleeding or he will lose the babies." said the doctor, giving the news to Barry.

The blonde nodded his head before the doctors left him and the raven-haired man alone in the room.

Before long, the chocolate-eyed man started to wake up and the blonde went and held and squeezed his hand.

Barry smiled at him before gently kissing him on the forehead and then the lips.

"What happened? Am I going to be alright?" asked Ash softly while looking at his lover.

Barry sighed before explaining everything to his lover, causing him to stay quiet before his eyes got wider at the news of staying in bed.

"I need to be what?! Are you kidding me?!" said Ash, not wanting to hear what the doctor told his lover.

"I know, Ash, but if you don't stay put, then you would die or lose our babies." said Barry, taking his hand and gently squeezing it.

Ash shook his head and gently agreed and he placed a hand on his big belly.

Before long, the doctor came in and let the chocolate-eyed man go home and made sure that everything was set for the two of them.

Soon, they went to bed almost immediately after they got home as they were extremely tired from everything.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Thanksgiving! Unfortunately, I am not able to finish this until Christmas because I've had things come up, causing me to not finish this today. All I can say is enjoy being with family and friends and keep your spirits up even when they are down. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Helping Out!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Helping Out!**

Three months had passed and Barry was running around the house like crazy as he was trying to get everything taken care of since Ash has been on bed rest.

He was working on getting a few things done, but soon realized that he was running out of time as he needed to head to bed early as he had to go into work early.

He sighed before he saw Pikachu start helping him out with what remained and he was struck with an idea.

He let out his pokemon and they helped him get most of his chores done before he had to get to bed.

As he went to bed, he was too tired to notice that the pokemon started to gather together to think up a plan to help the blonde with taking care of Ash and the house.

 _(The Next Day)_

Barry headed down the stairs as he yawned before he jumped at the sight of the pokemon cleaning the house and making breakfast.

"Guys, when did you start doing this?" asked Barry, not believing that this was actually happening.

They looked at him and Pikachu held out its fingers to represent the number 5.

"You've been up and doing this since 5am?! Why would you guys do that?" asked Barry, surprised.

His pokemon tried their best to explain why they were doing it as they wanted to help him since Ash was laid up in bed. Barry just smiled as he understood and nodded as he appreciated their pokemon helping him out.

He knelt down and brought them in for a big hug as he smiled before starting to cry.

"You guys are the best." said Barry as he looked at them.

Pikachu looked at the clock and motioned that he was going to be late and Barry jumped up quickly before eating a quick breakfast and heading off to work.

 _(With Ash)_

He was slowly waking up when he saw Pikachu next to him as well as the other pokemon as they held a tray for him.

They placed it down in front of him and he noticed that it had food on it for him.

"Thanks, guys. You are the best." said Ash as he smiled at them before digging into his food.

They smiled before leaving him to eat in peace and then they returned a little later to find him asleep with the tray in the same position.

They smiled before they went on their way to finishing the chores and having dinner ready for the blonde when he got home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Merry Christmas! I'm super sorry that this wasn't out on Christmas, but the site was having issues that weren't fixed until today. -_-' Also, I'm super sorry that it's shorter than I intended. I'm still working on getting back into my writing groove as I'm dealing with things in my personal life. I will work on getting this completed by the 1st of the year and then will be starting a new one like I always do. If you have any questions or concerns about how quickly I'm getting them done or just anything, don't hesitate to message me. I try to get back to everyone as quickly as I can.**

 **I also want to thank all of you for being patient with me and for always supporting my work. If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't still be writing.**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Getting Everything Ready!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Getting Everything Ready!**

Three months had passed since the pokemon started to help around the house and they were starting to get concerned because Barry either didn't have time or forgot to get the things that they needed for the babies.

They didn't want it to be time for them to arrive and not have anything ready.

They looked at each other before deciding that they needed to remind him very quickly before they come in a month and a half.

Before long, they were cleaning up a few things before Barry came down for breakfast for the two of them.

While Barry was working on fixing breakfast, Pikachu tugged on his pant leg pretty insistently.

"What do you need, Pikachu?" asked Barry, looking down at it.

Pikachu did the best that it could to describe about getting the things that they needed for the babies before next month came too fast.

The blonde's face soon dropped as he realized how close the raven-haired man's due date was and soon he leaned his back against the counter and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're right, Pikachu. Ash would be so mad at me for not getting everything that we need for the babies. I'll get ready to go once I make sure that he's fed." said Barry, before looking down at Pikachu with a small smile.

He then quickly finished making breakfast and took it up to his lover before getting his clothes on.

He then headed out of the house after the pokemon assured him that they would take care of Ash's plate.

Pikachu went to get the plate from the chocolate-eyed man and he smiled at Pikachu before winking at it.

"I had a feeling that you were going to do that. Good job, Pikachu." said Ash, smiling and petting it on the head and it gave off a small sound of joy from the petting.

Soon, it jumped off the bed and was getting ready to leave when Ash stopped it.

"Thank you for everything that you're doing, Pikachu. You are awesome." said Ash, smiling before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Pikachu smiled before leaving the room and hoped that the raven-haired man was going to make it through this entire ordeal alive.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

A few hours passed and the pokemon were starting to get worried about Barry as he should've returned an hour ago until they heard the door open.

They went over to the front door and found Barry carrying a bunch of bags that he placed in the living room before running back out to the car to grab more bags.

"Would you guys be able to help me for a quick minute? I may have gotten carried away with getting things for the babies." said Barry, looking at the mess that was his car.

They nodded before going out with him and before long, they got everything in and they were helping him put the cribs together as well as doing the laundry.

After a couple of hours had passed, they had gotten the babies' room put together as well as placed the clothing in the dresser that they had in there.

Barry went into their room and gently shook Ash awake since he usually sleeps a lot anymore.

The raven-haired man gently woke up before smiling at his lover.

"Ash, I have something to show you across the hall. Do you want to come with me for a quick walk or do you want to stay in bed?" asked Barry, smiling.

"I want to get up and see it. A picture doesn't do it justice." replied Ash, smiling.

Before long, Barry helped him up and he supported him as they walked to the room across the hall and Ash gasped as he saw it.

Six cribs were placed around the room as well as all of the clothing being in the dresser and the stacks upon stacks of diapers.

"Oh, Barry, it's beautiful! When did you do this?" asked Ash, feeling like he could jump from all of the excitement, but his babies were doing that for him as they moved around.

He pressed his hands on his belly and smiled before placing Barry's hand on it and they shared a smile together.

"I'm glad that both you and the babies love it." said Barry, before gently kissing his lover on the lips.

The pokemon were very happy to see the couple be happy and they watched as the raven-haired man slowly walked back to bed before they got back to their chores, but not before Barry thanked them so much for helping him today.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Happy New Year and happy 8th anniversary to me!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Change Of Plans!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Change Of Plans!**

A month had passed since they got the rooms ready and Ash was starting to get impatient with the babies not wanting to come soon enough.

He was already done with his back hurting and being stuck in bed and just wanted to be back to normal.

He and Barry had created a plan that as soon as he went into labor that they would hurry to the hospital for him to give birth and then they would bring the babies home when the doctor said that they could.

Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly until a few days later caused things to be changed pretty fast.

 _(A Few Days Later)_

The chocolate-eyed man was starting to get some cramping in his belly before he felt like he had to pee.

He tried to get up, but as soon as he swung his legs off the bed, he felt his water break.

"Barry! I need you!" yelled Ash as he felt a heavy pain course through his belly.

Barry came running into the room and found his lover half off the bed with a puddle of water on the floor underneath where his lover was.

That's when everything clicked for him and he tried to help Ash up from the bed so that they could quickly head to the hospital, but Ash shook his head as he gritted his teeth.

"There's no time, Barry. I have to stay here. If I move at all, it might be a mistake." said Ash in between contractions as they started to hit him hard.

Barry shook his head and worked on getting his lover back into bed and quickly dialed the phone number for their doctor to see if he could there quickly.

Ash tried to breathe through each contraction by himself while he waited for Barry to return and soon he saw the face of a sad man walking into their room.

"The doctor said that he will try and be here in 45 minutes, but can't promise anything as he's dealing with an emergency." said Barry, standing next to him.

"That's gonna be a problem. I almost feel like they are ready to come out." said Ash, gripping the sheets and half screaming through a contraction.

Barry went to check him, thinking how hard was it to check from the books that he read, but he felt around, but couldn't really tell how close.

Soon, the raven-haired man screamed from the pain and then all of a sudden, Barry could see something hairy between his lover's legs.

He felt and then realized that it was hair from a baby and quickly ran to get a bunch of towels.

"Ash, you're gonna need to push. The babies are coming now." said Barry and Ash nodded his head.

Between the two of them, they worked on getting the first baby out, resulting in a loud cry throughout the whole house.

Barry quickly wiped it down and made sure that it could breathe and cut the umbilical cord before placing it on the bed next to his lover.

Ash screamed in pain as the second one started to make its way out of him.

Between Ash and Barry, they worked together on bringing their little ones into the world one by one and just as they finished bringing their sixth little one into the world, the doorbell rang.

Barry wiped his hands on a towel and opened the door to find the doctor there.

He filled the doctor in on everything and led him to the bedroom, which the doctor shut the door as he wanted to take a look at the babies and Ash in private.

The blonde sat down right outside the door and the pokemon sat around him as they wanted to know if everything was going to be alright.

After about fifteen minutes had passed, the doctor came out with a smile on his face.

"The babies look great and Ash looks like he's healing nicely already. Great job on the delivery, Barry." said the doctor, smiling. Barry got up quickly and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks so much, Doctor, for everything." said Barry, smiling at the doctor before walking him out.

The blonde went into the bedroom and saw a smiling Ash as he cuddled with their little ones.

"How are you doing?" asked Barry, coming to join them.

"I'm fine. Just happy that the babies are happy and healthy." replied Ash with a smile on his face before gently kissing the little one in his arms.

"I forgot to ask the doctor what the genders were because I didn't look when we were delivering them." said Barry, just now remembering that he forgot to ask about the genders of the babies.

"We have three boys and three girls, love." said Ash, lovingly.

The blonde just smiled as he held their little ones together and was internally happy for the safety of all of them.

 _(Four Years Later)_

"Rita, Prudence, Lara, Phillip, Eric, Jordan, dinner!" yelled Ash up the stairs before heading back into the kitchen to serve it.

He could hear six sets of feet coming down the stairs as he finished up placing the food on the plates.

Soon, Barry came up behind him and helped on placing the plates on the table.

Before long, they were all sitting down eating and enjoying dinner as a family.

As soon as the kids finished their dinner, they went back up stairs to play some more before it was time for bed.

The blonde and the raven-haired man worked on cleaning the dishes together and once they finished, they went to sit on the couch for a little bit before they needed to tuck the children into bed.

"Ash, the past five years have been great and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." said Barry, smiling as he cuddled with Ash.

"I agree so much. I just wish that my aura would stop playing with me." said Ash, giggling a little as he placed a hand on his enlarged belly.

"But we're doing it together as long as it's not another six babies." said Barry, jokingly as he placed a hand on top of Ash's.

"I agree. I'm not in the mood to add six more to this family." said Ash, giggling.

The two then shared a kiss together as they were very happy with what they had and were ready to spend the rest of their life together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Happy New Year and happy 8th anniversary to me! Go and check out my new fic, Life's Ups And Downs, and let me know what you think!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
